Ten Sephiroths
The ten sephiroths is a weapon that needs a contractor. No one is unable to use this weapon without a contract. It is bounded with its contractor whenever its arm will be cut off. It came from the angel name as Uriel that is Dylans contractor. Souls A soul is an idea that has acquired form. Different soul's can be extracted from ten people and it is said that souls it gathers trespasses into the realm of the Gods. A soul's form and function reflects the person's fears and or complexes, in other words it's like the shape of their heart, or personality. Should a person change, their respective soul will change as well. List of Major souls Chains of Crown Near's Soul that has same power with the chain of Abyss but only has 50 percent power with it. Capable of spreading its chains and manifest it going to the heart. This weapon acts as Dylan's Primary weapon. Sword of Wisdom This is Leona's Soul. It's length is not clear but just by looking at it one can tell that it is very long, far passing Dylan's height. It can create disks that act as shields, or stepping stones. The blade is very sharp, able to easily cut metallic objects. And can create metallic strips that can be used as projectiles. It acts as Dylan's Secondary weapon. Shears of Understanding This is Glen's Soul. It is a large pair of shears that are said to sever life, the reason for this is because deep down he thinks his ruthless brother burdens him. Lance of Beuty This is Luna's Soul. It stabs out a substance that has control over gravity, allowing anyone who is shot with it to float into the air. Note it does not kill an enemy. Shield of Kindness This is Leo's soul. It allows it's user to reflect any kind of attack. Scythe of Severity This is Leana's soul. It allows him to open locked doors and remove blocked passages such as a vault or a heavily reinforced door. It is also used to open up other dimension with the help of the chains. Dagger of Eternity This is Sanen's soul. Capable of canceling all spiritual and magical object such as demons and spirits. It also has the disame effect of the Dagger of Hellish wrath but only 50% only. Crossbow of Splendor It fires arrows at high speed, that when hits the intended target, produces a series of metallic stripes that can bind an opponent. Bow of Foundation His first soul when he was possesed by Enki. it generates an arrow that acts as a "tracer round" for the actual arrow, which is high in orbit above the earth along with six bolts. Soul of Kingship His's second soul. With this soul, Dylan is able to assimilate the soul of anyone he chooses, utilizing them to their full potential and even being capable of switching between soul's in what seems like an instant. It's also possible that the assimilated soul's don't have the drawback of killing the owner upon breaking. However, a drawback to this soul is that is also takes on any sort of harmful effects that might have plagued anyone whose soul he has drawn. It is the soul that "gather's everything and assumes it's weight," by carrying the weight of others "strength, weaknesses, light, darkness... Everything." Category:Weapon